


Blue Champagne

by Slutever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha John, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Kevin Tran, Cheating Castiel, Cheating Dean, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Castiel, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, New York, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Charlie Bradbury, Omega Jo Harvelle, Omega Lisa Braeden, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Private School, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Rutting, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutever/pseuds/Slutever
Summary: The Gossip Girl, Rich Private School AU where Alpha!Dean falls in love Omega!Castiel, who thinks he’s broken. This is their journey through high school in the upper east side and through the Alpha/Beta/Omega social dynamics of life.Please see notes for details.





	1. Chapter 1

The car was silent, besides the abrasive breathing of my mom: hollow and tenuous, probably from her smoking. I used to watch her light cigarettes, creating amorphous clouds that filled my virgin lungs until I coughed. She stopped smoking around me when the doctors told her it could cause cancer, and my dad told her it’d be best for me and my brother Sammy, but every once in awhile, she sneaks onto the balcony to smoke while I feign sleep. Even now, I can’t think of a time she hasn’t favored her vice over her own well being—or mine.  


We were on our way to the Palmer, one of the most expensive hotels and ballrooms in Manhattan, New York. It was a twenty minute walk from our penthouse, but my mom insisted we take our chauffeur while my dad and Sammy stayed home. I envied Sammy because he was only 12 and unpresented; I was 16 and an alpha. My dad expected me to accompany my mom to her socialite parties. He often told me, _Maybe you’ll finally find a nice omega girl to bring home_ , but I was far more interested in omegas boys—not that I would ever confess.  


“Straighten up, we’re here,” my mother scolded. I didn’t argue with her, for the sake of embarrassment, and fixed my posture as we walked out of the car. She handed her coat to one of the valets, her fox fur enveloping me as we walked the carpet into the hotel. “Who knows, you might find a nice omega here, Dean. It’s the first gala of the school year” my mom gleefully commented before strutting off to talk with her bougie friends. Ironically, I would come to meet an omega, but later, when my mother would meet him, she’d say the boy is far from refined. In fact, the only reason I met Castiel that night was because my overly inebriated friend Benny had come up to me and introduced him.  


“Dean! My man, this… this is Castiel. He’s a doll, aren’t ya?” Benny slurred. The slim omega laughed obnoxiously, his hands running down the tight, navy dress he wore, and it became apparent Castiel didn’t really think it was funny. He just smiled at me and Benny, Castiel’s deep, blue eyes glossed and coy. I could tell he was as curious about me, as I was of him, but neither of us made a move.  


“It’s a pleasure,” I finally replied, shaking his hand.  


“The pleasure is mine,” he whispered, voice deep and gravelly, before following Benny to the back of the hotel floor, where they both disappeared into the dark hallways. It was the first time I was in no rush to leave one of my mother’s parties  
_________________________________________  


The following days after meeting Castiel at the Palmer, I came to the conclusion I was infatuated. Benny told me that Castiel went to our private school, Camaraderie School for Alphas, Betas and Omegas, in the upper east side. As a sophomore, I didn’t know many juniors besides my friends Benny, Jo and Kevin; Castiel became the first male omega and first junior I met at Camaraderie that year. He sat with Benny at lunch, wearing a plaid skirt and white button up. As I walked over to their table, I couldn’t help but stare at his creamy legs, the knee high socks highlighting how long and smooth they were. When I looked up, Benny was glaring, while Castiel, Kevin and Charlie smiled back at me.  


“What brings you here, brother?” Benny asked, his intent unclear.  


“Just tired of my old table, is all. Am I not allowed to sit here?” I challenged back. My friends Charlie and Kevin were both there, and I knew Benny was just showing off his Alpha, but he wouldn’t push it. At my comment, Castiel put his hand on me, my skin tingling as he smiled.  


“You are, Benny was just playing,” Castiel said softly. Benny gave him a dirty look before taking his food to the trash, dramatically leaving. Castiel sighed before getting up, and saying, 

“Sorry guys, he’s close to rut. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” He left with a brief smile, his intoxicating smell filling my nostrils as he strolled after Benny. I watched him walk away, my eyes glued to his firm ass and legs as he sauntered off. I was slightly jealous that Castiel was leaving, especially after his comment. My head spinned and I was brought back to earth by Charlie laughing.  


“Dean, you can’t be so blunt about your crush. Even Kevin could probably smell your arousal, and he’s a beta!” Charlie exclaimed.  


“Hey!” Kevin retorted “I don’t need to smell, Dean was staring at Castiel like a pup who just popped a knot!” I didn’t really care if Kevin, Charlie, or even Benny knew that I liked Cas. He was like a drug that I couldn’t get enough of; filling my lungs like my moms cigarette—but I wanted it.  


“Sorry guys, he’s just…” I started.  


“Hot?” Charlie quipped.  


“Unavailable?” Kevin reminded.  


“Different,” I finished.  


“Yeah, well everyone is special. Just don’t forget he’s dating Benny, and as much as I like you Dean, you’re a sophomore. Castiel is a junior, and dating our friend nonetheless. If you want to sit here, you’ll have to calm your knot down,” Kevin warned me as he got up and left. I knew he was right, but something about Castiel made me want to mount him and hold him and kiss him and mate— mate him. Charlie was glaring at me when I broke my train of thought, and she offered me a smile.  


“Don’t worry Dean-o, I have your back. Come sit with us tomorrow. Jo will be back from London and we can help you forget about Castiel,” she promised. I nodded as she got up and left, leaving me alone at the table. The bell rang yet I couldn’t help but sit and stare at the spot where Castiel touched me, my skin still tingling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, feel free to comment! I appreciate feedback and I only have a few chapters written, so I would love to see where you want the story to be taken! This is unbeta-d as of right now, and just as a warning (besides my terrible grammar) I will be placing triggers at the beginning of each chapter. Leave kudos if you liked it and want to support :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings apply. Slight reference to underage sex.

I had never looked forward to going to school until I met Castiel. He became a fixture in my social life, especially beyond school: he attended every gala, party, and event held at the Palmer House. Castiel reminded me of a decor item, like the regal furniture that adorned the marble floor and mandala-esque carpets in the lobby; the statues of greek gods like his family. He was an ethereal being who knew his power, especially the one he held over me.

At lunch, Castiel would talk to Benny quietly, but he always caught me staring. When that happened, he would pull Benny into his neck while locking eyes with me, Benny licking at his neck obliviously. It felt like I was being pulled apart, unable to make a move on the elusive male omega. Jo and Charlie succeeded in helping me forget him for a little while, but even they came to prod at me like Kevin about my obsession with Castiel. 

Kevin would always walk with me to class, giving me this all-knowing look every time he noticed my eyes skim Castiel’s legs in the obscenely short skirts he wore. Eventually, Kevin, Jo and Charlie became desensitized to my arousal every time Castiel was near us without Benny, but I couldn’t help and wish he was mine. 

It was difficult to be friends with Benny because he knew that I liked Castiel, and every chance he could, he showed off how Castiel had chosen to date him instead of me. I used to envy Benny, who would escape the Palmer parties with Castiel to the shadowed corners of the lobby. He didn’t hesitate to tell me of his conquests with Castiel. In the locker rooms, he would boast to the guys about how far they went and how his fingers often smelled like slick, but I came to ignore his remarks. To me, Castiel was not another omega on a list of many: he was the one. ______________________________________ Time passed, and eventually Camaraderie School was halfway through the academic year. I was always nervous about being placed in new classes—and being assigned a different lunch schedule—so I was relieved to find out I had most of classes with Jo or Kevin. Lunch for us was right before the last class of the day, and when I headed towards our usual table, I was shocked to see Castiel chatting with Jo. Charlie and Benny had lunch before us, so it was just me, Kevin, Jo and Castiel at the table: I couldn’t be happier. 

Castiel eyed me as I sat down next to him, and he chimed in the chorus of hellos that followed my arrival. Kevin started some small talk with me, mainly about new classes, but I couldn’t help and eavesdrop on the conversation next to us when Jo said, “So he has never knotted you?” 

“No, I’ve never been knotted. I mean—of course Ben and I have had sex and I helped him through some ruts, but we’ve never knotted or gone through my heat together,” Castiel explained. 

“Oh, well that’s cool if you’re waiting for someone special,” Jo chatted. “I just assumed you had before cause Benny is… vocal about his sex life with you. Not that I’m judging.” 

Castiel laughed before saying, “It’s okay if you judge, I don’t have the most favorable reputation. Charlie seemed to think I was a nymphomaniac from all the Junior stories she heard!” I couldn’t help but growl inside at the thought of Cas—Castiel with others. Let alone people making fun of him. 

“Castiel, I didn’t mean to make it sound like Benny is, like, adding fire to that fuel. He is just an Alpha, and they tend to think with their knot,” Jo nonchalantly said while looking at me. Castiel followed her line of vision before looking at me, and laughing with his real voice, not the fake one he uses when he’s with Benny. 

“Ben and Dean have a lot in common I guess,” Castiel remarked with a coy smile. “But we all know the better Alpha will think with his heart at the end.” The table suddenly got silent, and the three of them were looking at me. I coughed and cast my eyes down, waiting for the concrete beneath our table to open up and swallow me whole. When I looked back up Castiel was gone with Jo and Kevin was giving me that look. 

“What?” I asked as I packed up my stuff quickly to avoid another lecture. 

“Oh, nothing Dean, just that literally everyone in the school knows you pop your knot for Castiel. I hope you realize that what Castiel was saying, about thinking with your heart, was meant as a way of saying fuck off,” Kevin seethed. 

“I’m sorry, did I miss-“ 

“Yes Dean, you did. You’re being like every Alpha in the school. Being an Omega is hard, especially a male one, but imaging having to put up with creepy Alpha friends of your boyfriend who stare at you and reek of hormones.” 

“Kevin, it’s not like that. It’s just a crush, and I would never come onto him!” 

“That’s what all Alphas say. I’m just saying, think with your heart, even Castiel said it.” Kevin got up and left as I was once again alone at the table. _But what if my heart is saying go for it?_ I pondered. I gathered up my things and left for the last class of the day, to which I discovered some new surprises: Chemistry seats fill up quickly at Camaraderie, none of the people I sat with at lunch were there expect Castiel, and he had the only open chair in the room right next to him. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors in this, I am terrible at English but I am learning! Please leave kudos if you liked it and any questions, comments, hate, love, all the rest below :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings apply. Talk of underage sex towards the end.

Ignoring the glare of the class, I sat down next to Castiel and focused on not looking over. His scent was so intoxicating: a mixture of wildflowers and honey, with a hint of sweetness like lemonade. His dark, unruly hair seemed like he— _Not someone else,_ I thought angerily—had been running their hands through it all day. Beyond his obvious good looks, Castiel was not like most omegas. He was slim, but lean muscle underneath his clothes. I could see his thighs were thick under the black pleated skirt he wore, still as short as those anime girls you see in the weird Japanese porn. His shirt was just a plain black tank, which he covered himself up with a Camaraderie School jacket. I couldn’t help but let my eyes roam his skin and body as the instructer began explaining the class.

“As you are all aware, this is not a regular course. AP Chem takes a far more diverged route than standard Chemistry. We will be discussing covalent bonds in detail this week, so I ask that you…” the teacher droned on, but I was still focused on Castiel. He was taking notes, biting his lower lip until it became swollen and dark red. “Mr. Winchester, if you have time to daydream I hope you have time to answer my question. Can you name one of the non-polar covalent bonds you should have learned last year, lest you daydreamed all of last year as well?” the older man challenged. 

I looked up and started to sweat, the whole class waiting for me. When Castiel slid a piece of paper with the answer on it, I didn’t hesitate to blurt out “Hydrogen, sir.” The teacher raised his eyebrows but returned to his lecture, writing some stuff I didn’t understand on the board. I glanced at Cas—Castiel, who was smiling at me. I smiled back and acted like I was taking notes instead of sniffing out his scent the entire class. 

When the bell rang, I hurried to leave without having to hear Castiel let me down. If he wasn’t interested, now was a better chance than ever. He was just going to let me down easy and— 

“Hello Dean,” Castiel started casually. I swallowed the lump in my throat and replied the same, heart beating to hear what he would say next. “So, I take it you accidentally signed up for AP Chem?” Castiel asked without smugness. 

“Uh… yeah. It’s gonna be hard for me, so I… uh think I’m gonna drop out.” Castiel gave me a weird look as he cocked his head, and I wish I knew what he was thinking. 

“You shouldn’t drop it…” he started, “I would really enjoy having you as a lab partner. You make me laugh, and the class would be odd numbered. We could be lab _partners_.” Part of me wanted to throw up: Castiel was obviously trying to friend zone me or he was tugging at the strings so he could tell Benny if I came onto him. Before I could reply, Castiel added, “Just consider it, for me?” I nodded my head and he smiled before taking his bag and leaving the classroom. _______________________________________ As our chauffeur took me and Sam home, I couldn’t help but be quiet the whole ride. Sammy knew I was thinking hard about something; the little genius was more attentive to details than I would ever be. But part of me felt that this issue—my crazy desire for sex and mating with Castiel—was something I should discuss with my father. So when we arrived home, I was running ideas and how I would ask my dad for advice without giving too much information. Sam was giving off a scent of concern as we rode the elevator up, so I had to assure him I was okay. 

“Why do you smell nervous than?” Sammy asked. 

“Just big kid stuff Sammy,” I promised as we finally got to our penthouse. My dad owned multiple businesses; beside the family whiskey one, he owned banks and large stocks in Google, Apple, etc. John Winchester was a wise man and a traditional Alpha. He wasn’t home often, but he still made time for me and Sammy because he loved us. 

Him and my mom always made sure we got what we wanted, and they tried to integrate us into the high demands of rich socialite society. From a young age, they expected me to present as an Alpha, and as such, attend all the parties where rich Omegas and Alphas mingled to know one another later on. It was pretentious and I hated it, especially the dancing and courting that was expected of us at such young ages, but that's the way society worked. My dad was more lenient and laidback, but Mary Winchester always made sure her children were well behaved and known among the elite in the upper east side. I love my mom, but I couldn’t trust her with the kind of information I was about to share with his dad. 

When he finally came home, my dad came into my room like he always did. Perhaps it was the way that my legs couldn’t keep bouncing, a nervous habit I had, or the fact that my room was clean for once without my mom having to remind me, but regardless John Winchester knew something was up. My dad looked at me while he quirked his brow and asked, “So uh, Dean, everything alright?” 

I looked at my dad, not sure how to respond, before I just went with the truth. “Dad, I think I’m in love with an Omega. 

If my dad wasn’t genuinely confused or concerned now, he sure was when he pried “Like, an Omega from your school? Or have you been watching porn and you—“ 

“Dad! No, not the latter…” I interrupted. “The former. There’s a junior in my school who’s smell is…” 

It was my dads turn to flip the tables and say “The only smell you want next to you for the rest of your life? And no one else has ever smelled so good before?” 

I nodded my head, shocked my dad could put it into words so easily. “How did you know dad?” 

He smiled before answering “That’s how I knew your mom was the one for me. Your old man was quite the uh, _player_ back in his day.” I fake vomited before he laughed and continued, “Dean, I know you’re not Sam’s age anymore. And I’m here, more than just as your dad, to help you with the transition. Becoming an adult Alpha is not easy. And being a teenager happens to coincide with that, so don’t be so nervous to ask me about sex or knotting or how to get your partner slick or—“ 

“Dad! I don’t need help with that… I mean I don’t know much about it but…” 

“Dean, are you a virgin?” 

“Um, yeah? That’s not a bad thing is it?” 

“Well, no, just most boys or Alphas lose it early. I lost mine at—“ 

“TMI!” 

He laughed before sitting next to me at the bed and giving me the advice I was looking for. “Dean, I’m glad that you are so thoughtful. That’s something I never was. Waiting for the right person to mate with, and even have sex with, is important. Your mom would kill me if I told you to be promiscuous or think with your knot like most Alphas, like I used to. But the point is, son, if you like an Omega that much… especially an Omega who _smells_ that appealing, than you should try to court them. Some people search their whole lives for a potential Mate, a _True_ Mate. Not that you should be so concerned with uh, mating an Omega, or knotting, but uh… Dean stop fidgeting. Why haven’t you asked this girl out?” 

I looked up at my dad, unsure whether or not now was a good time to break the news to him, but I figured I might as well have since my mom would be far from ecstatic. “He’s a male omega dad.” 

My dad dropped his smile, and I worried he would yell and disown me and beat me—but he hugged me. Warm tears fell down my eyes as he hugged me in my bed, the soft noise of Sam watching TV in the background. When he pulled away, my dad looked at me with so much love and he wiped my tears away. “Dean, it’s okay. I’ll always love you, and your Mate, so long as they treat you right. Your mom would prefer a female Omega, since we’re such a well known family, but she will come around. Is that what you’re scared of? Why you haven’t asked this boy out? Because you feared we wouldn’t accept you?” 

I shook my head before saying, “Not exactly, he is also dating Benny.” 

My dad returned the smile on his face before replying “You're a true Winchester Dean, always pick the biggest challenge to get what you want, huh?” I swallowed the lump in my throat, and I couldn’t help but wonder if what I was about to bite was more than I could chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and love :) I will be updating at least once a week, maybe more, and as always please leave suggestions if you have any! This is a work in progress and things may change...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings apply. I just wanted to comment that I wrote this very late, but this is a little exposition and conflict. See the end for more details.

Sticking to my father's advice, I stayed in AP Chem. I avoided talking to Castiel during lunch, but he stayed at the table while I packed up my stuff. Kevin and Jo were long gone, leaving just me and the wet dream that is Castiel in a sleeveless button up with tights and a skirt.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel broke the silence. 

“Uh, hey there Cas—Castiel,” I replied without making eye contact. My nose twitched and I became aware that Castiel’s scent was dull and faded. “Are you on blockers?” 

Castiel quirked a brow before saying “Yeah? I have been since last year, did you smell me before?” 

It quickly dawned on me that Castiel was my True Mate. His smell had permeated to me through his blockers in the past, but he must have taken a suppressant to hide his scent further. Part of me was ecstatic that my intuition was right, Castiel was _mine_ ; he also seemed oblivious to the fact I was interested in him, let alone his True Mate. “I’ve smelled you before… just like casually! Not that I go out seeking to whiff you.. or, uh.” 

Castiel smiled and reached out to help me with my last book, and said “It’s okay, I like your smell too. I took a break from suppressants when the new semester started, but I’m surprised you could still smell me even with my blockers. They’re strong.” 

“Look, Cas, I mean Castiel—“ 

“I like Cas, no one has ever given me that nickname.” 

“Okay, uh, Cas… I need you to know that uh…” 

“You’re still taking AP Chem?” 

“Well yes but that’s not it—“ 

“We have to get going! We will be late, cmon!” Castiel dragged my hand with him as we made a line for the lab, my skin tingling as I felt the warmth radiating from him. _____________________________________ “As you gather supplies, I will be placing the instructions for today’s lab on the shared desk you and your partner have. Please make sure to use the safety goggles and place…” our teacher droned on, as Castiel and me grabbed the materials and sat by one another. I couldn’t believe Cas was my True Mate: he was the only Omega in the world who’s smell had was so divine that I couldn’t help but try to smell it under his blockers. I didn’t know when he would get back on suppressants, but I hoped he would quit them along with the blockers. 

“Dean, will you pass the me handout?”Castiel asked while he grabbed his pencils. He dropped one and as he bent over, his skirt rode up and I could see the globes if his ass through the thin stretched leggings. Taking a deep breath, I forced my dick to stop hardening and passed Cas the papers. He took them with an smile and started writing down answers, without even asking me if I wanted to help. 

Part of my Alpha was upset that Cas didn’t think we could support him, and before I could think I blurted out “I’m not stupid, you know. I can help.” 

“I know you’re not incompetent, Dean. I just want to finish this packet and then help you by tutoring; that way I benefit too,” Castiel explained without looking at me. I huffed and watched him write the answers, surprised to see he was already three fourths done. “Besides, if anyone thinks anyone is stupid, it’s you Dean.” 

Confused, I retorted “What’s that supposed to mean? 

Still writing, Castiel replied “You think I’m stupid.” 

“Uh, no. Not the case Cas. You’re intelligent and that’s the only reason I stayed in this class, so you could help me when I get stuck. I don’t know a lot, but you do.” 

“You think I don’t know you have a crush on me.” Castiel’s words made my heart stop. He slowly turned to look at me, for the first time since this conversation took place. Sensing that I was about to break down, Cas stopped writing and put his arms around me, letting his neck touch my nose and his smell envelop me. “It’s okay Dean, I know how you feel. Liking someone when they are with a close friend is not newfangled.” 

I wanted to laugh; Castiel still didn’t seem to know we were True Mates. He thought I had a pup crush on him. “It’s more than that Cas.” 

“Dean, we shouldn’t have this conversation in public. I know what you’re about to say, but you have to understand that Benny and I cannot just break up.” 

“Why? He finally knotted you? You don’t want to g-give, this, us, a chance?” I seathed quietly. Some kids had turned to look at us, but they were quick to diverge when I glared back at them. I looked back at Castiel, his face fallen and his eyes swollen, ready to burst with tears. I knew I fucked up when he moved his arm away and the tears began pouring out. Reaching out, I attempted to comfort him and apologize for embarrassing him. “Cas, I didn’t mean it like that. I just—” 

He ripped himself from me and unbuttoned his shirt. I could see the dark bruises, running along his chest. My inner Alpha roared that someone had hurt my Mate, someone had touched him in such a violent way. I immediately grabbed Castiel and started to check for more marks on his arms or legs, feeling his tears drop on my hand as I pulled his face up to look at me. 

“Who did that to you? Did Benny fucking hit you? I’m going to rip his throat—” 

“My father did.” 

“Cas, why would he—” and then it finally clicked. Castiel didn’t have to interrupt me this time to explain it. “You’re betrothed?” 

He nodded his head as the tears fell down, and my entire world shifted on its axis. It made sense to me know: it’s not that Castiel couldn’t leave his and Benny’s relationship to be with me, it’s that if he did, he could be punished for denying the right the family of his future mate has over him. And it terrified him. ______________________________________ Our chauffeur is many things, but tolerant of deviant behavior is not one of them. He wanted to call my dad right away the minute I had Castiel in the limo, but Sammy convinced him he was a family friend. I had never been so grateful that my brother was smart and kind. 

The entire ride home was silent except for Castiel’s sniffling. I wrapped myself around him, feeling the curve of his body fit so perfectly into mine. My hands roamed across his arms and legs, trying to comfort him as he continued to cry. Inside, I was dying to hear my Mate so distraught. The wolf was whining like a caged dog, begging for help when there is little he can do. Cas snuggled his head under my chin and breathed my scent, letting it wash over him. 

When we got home, Castiel called his parents and lied that he was at a friends for an assignment. Part of it was true; our chemistry teacher had excused us from class when he saw Castiel with tears streaming down his face, but there was no real need to finish the assignment. I was glad that Cas was going to finally be in my room, something I had fantasized about for so long. It was also heart wrenching to know that he was promised to Benny, like some cattle for an auction. The thought of my Mate with him made me want to punch a wall, but the thought of Castiel being forced into marriage? I wanted to kill his dad. 

Sam ran to his room faster than I had ever seen, but not without yelling “Make sure to use protection Dean! And keep it quiet!” 

I groaned and turned to Castiel, apologizing for Sam as we headed to my bedroom. He smiled at the remark, but I could tell he was still emotional. I would be if my parent still upheld outdated laws and practices. “So uh, sorry my room is a mess. I didn’t really think I would have company today.” 

Castiel forced a grin and said “Don’t be sorry. I’m a mess right now. You didn’t have to drive me, and I can find a ride home.” 

“No. I mean, if you want to go you can go, not that I want you to, but uh—you’re not an inconvenience. I’ll do anything for you Cas. _Anything_.” 

“Dean, I wish we could be together. But my parents have been planning this contract since I was born, and not even my True Mate could change their mind. I want you to know I wish things were different. I wish I could—” 

“You don’t have to wish, Cas. I will pay double what they are. I will do anything, please, just tell me how. I know this is going fast but I can’t lose you. I won’t lose you.” 

Castiel let more streams down his face before saying “Dean, they made a contract. I can’t—it’s not about money. It’s about a debt. And if we were to be together, they could come after me and…” 

“And what? We are True Mates Cas. I will protect you.” 

“They would kill you. I’m doing this to protect you Dean. You don’t understand what it’s like to be an Omega.” 

“I understand that you’re my True Mate! That no one will ever be right for you, or me, besides us. Can’t we just talk to your parents or—” 

“There is one thing you could do Dean, for me. Please.” 

“Anything, Cas. I promise.” 

“Knot me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I will be explaingin more here as to why Castiel and Dean can’t be together, despite their True Mate pairing. So in this AU, betrothing an Omega nullifies all other potential mates. It will be explained more in the next chapter if you guys want, so just comment below if you want me to go into detail on that! Regardless, there will be smut next time ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage consensual sex warning. This is all smut, but see the last paragraph of the chapter if you’d like to skip back to the plot.

If there’s one thing that I learned from Sex-Ed last year it’s that Omegas don’t require much preparation for sex. Our teacher, however, had stressed the importance of lubrication and how foreplay helped stimulate slick; she made us all say a cheesy line every time we left class that went a little something along the lines of ‘ _No penetration without proper preparation!_ ’

I was grateful I had paid attention in class, because I had never made it further than making out sloppily with my ex girlfriend Lisa freshman year. I had to take deep breaths as I nodded my head in response to Cas’s request, locking my door as the blood rushed to my dick. I watched from hooded eyes as Castiel took off his shoes and laid on my bed, spreading his legs as invitation. Scent guided me towards him, as I covered his chest with my own and leaned down to kiss his dark cherry lips. They tasted… like apple pie with a hint of vanilla. I fumbled with my mouth, unsure of how to properly kiss, but Cas just led the way and used his tongue until we were both circling each other. I felt up and down this sides, unbuttoning his jacket with shaking hands and taking it off while we kissed feverently. 

Cas had somehow ended up with his skirt hiked up past his hip bones, his leggings disregarded with my pants and our socks on the floor. I stopped kissing his supple lips to take my shirt off, and then I watched in awe as Castiel took off his top to reveal his bra and small breasts. They were very subtle; just small mounds that could easily be hidden under a shirt or sweater. I was painfully hard by then, leaking precum and I could see Cas was hard too—leaking slick. I went back to kissing him as I ground my dick into his, feeling my hardness create a sinful frictional against his. I reached behind Cas to unhook his bra, but I couldn’t do it and I growled in frustration. 

Castiel laughed and said “Don’t worry puppy, just take off your underwear.” I almost came as I saw him effortlessly take off his bra, revealing his supple breasts and dark nipples. I stood for a second and pulled my boxers down, not missing the gasp I heard from Castiel as he finally saw my engorged cock. I knew I was big, being an Alpha, but my cock was larger than average. It hung low between my legs, intimidating in size with length and girth. 

“Like what you see?” I teased Cas. 

“I don’t think it will fit,” Cas whispered as he pulled his panties down. I moaned at seeing how hard Castiel was, his soaked panties gone so I could see all of his beauty. His cock was average for a male omega, but his ass was plump and round. I loved how his sharp hip bones created a shadow that highlighted his beautiful butt, wet with slick that smelled so inviting. Kneeling down, I placed the blanket in a bundle to hike his hips up and expose his glistening hole. It was red and fluttered as I breathed hotly against it, looking up at Cas for permission. He nodded his head and I licked a long swipe from his taint to his mound, circling his hole and then shoving my tongue inside. 

“Dean! Oh my god!” Cas exclaimed as he grabbed my hair and forced his hole onto my tongue. My nose squished against his cock, I delved in his velvety walls, lapping at the slick like a starved man. I stroked my cock in rhythm with my tongue, not sure if I was doing this right but Castiel was moaning and writing so I knew it must not have been too bad. “Get a finger in me, please.” 

“Of course babe,” I paused before obliging Cas and sticking my index finger inside. It was so tight, with my tongue wiggling inside along, that I felt like I was going to cum first. Castiel surprised me though when I touched a bundle of nerves in his hole and he half screamed as he came on my tongue. Slick gushed out of him as his cock spurted cum, and I had to hold the base of my swelling knot to stop from cumming. Castiel yanked my hair from his in between his legs to his face, pulling himself until we were mouth to mouth again. I felt his hands reach between us and grab my cock, sliding it between his legs to get it slick and ready. 

“Please Dean, knot me,” Castiel whispered as he lined me up to his hole. The bulbous head nudged at his entrance, not going in without my hips pushing hard. I stopped when Castiel gasped and the head popped in, so tight I was ready to orgasm without any movement. Waiting for Cas to give me a sign, I stayed in place, legs shaking with restraint as just the tip stayed inside. When I heard a growl, I looked Cas in the eye and raised himself up, wrapping his arms around my neck. Next thing I knew I was on my back with Castiel straddling my lap, and sitting himself halfway on my cock before he screamed in pleasure. “Fuck! Dean, Dean, I can't…” 

“We can stop, I-I don’t have to knot you, if—” I was shut up by Castiel fully sitting on my cock, his rim nudging my knot and his nails scratching down my chest. I groaned and forced myself to stay still as Castiel moved up and down, riding me as if I was nothing more than a sex toy. He was moaning loudly and breathing heavy, impaling himself with each thrust down of his glorious globes against my pelvis. The room was a litany of moans and breathing, overshadowed by the large thwack of Castiel’s wet rim against my knot. I stared at my cock as it slid in and out against his tight hole, obscenely stretched out and spilling slick all over my legs and balls. It took all my might to hold off my orgasm, wanting to please Castiel and make him cum at least one more time before we knotted. 

Leaning over me so that we were chest to chest, Castiel pleaded “I can’t finish alone Dean, please fuck me.” I grabbed Cas’ hips and forced my legs to bend so they were planted, Castiel sitting on my lap so well that my knot almost slipped inside him. Without second thought, I lifted him up and moved my hips to slam in and out of him, feeling his ass bounce on me as I pistoned in and out. Castiel moaned and panted in my ear, and when I hit that spot inside him again, he screamed as another orgasm raked his body. I started to sweat as I felt mine approaching, but I wanted to show Castiel that no one—not even Benny—could fuck him as good as me, even if I was a virgin, because _I_ was meant for him. I was his _True Mate_. 

Ignoring my swelling knot and aching limbs, I lifted Castiel up onto his back once more and began ramming into his hole, suckling on his dark nipples as I drilled his ass into the bed. Cas started moving his hips to match my thrusts, and I had to stop sucking his breasts to ask, “Can I knot you, Cas?” He nodded his head feverently as he kept grinding onto my cock, and I pushed my knot inside. Castiel clawed my back and shoved his mouth against mine as he screamed another orgasm out, tears spilling with the overstimulation. I pulled back and watched in awe as he kept grinding onto my knot, slick squirting out of him and cock pulsing as he kept orgasming. I felt the cum explode from my cock and into Cas, my virginity gone but not in vain. It was with my True Mate. 

“I know Dean,” Cas said with conviction. My train of thought halted as I looked up at him, glowing from our sex. His hair was messier than ever because of me; his lips more swollen and red from my lips; his breasts raw and hard from my mouth; his hole stretched and breed from my knot. 

“Know what?” I asked while rubbing his stomach, feeling my dick poke through when I rubbed lower towards his pelvis. 

“What you’re thinking,” He replies as he grabbed my hands and pulled me down so we were nose to nose. 

“And that is?” I licked my lips and looked into his blue eyes, deep like an ocean. 

“That you’re the only one.” 

“Do you think that too?” 

“Yes, but I need to go home. I have to explain a lot to my family—and Ben.” 

My breath hitched and I pulled Castiel closer so we were flushed against each other’s skin. I kissed his neck and licked where the mating mark would go, feeling Cas slick around my knot at my mouth touching such an intimate place. Smiling, I prodded “I don’t think my knot will let you do that by tonight if you keep that up.” 

“Dean! You have to take this serious!” Castiel tried to sound demanding but I still felt his hips rolls as I kept licking his neck. 

“I am Cas.” 

“N-no, you’re not. Ugh I’m gonna cum again, but we can’t right now.” 

“Why not babe?” 

“Babe, huh? You couldn’t talk to me for the longest time but you—” 

“Oh please, if we’re gonna talk about moving fast let’s remember who just begged to be knotted the first time they came over.” 

“I don’t hear you complaining.” 

“So I can't call you babe?” 

“My close family doesn’t even call me that!” 

“My knot is up your ass. I’d say we’re more than buddies.” Castiel laughed and my heart swelled at hearing him so pure. He pulled my head up to give me quick kiss, than maneuvered himself so we were spooning. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his neck, just basking in the smell of happiness and sex. “I am taking this serious though, Cas. I want to be there when you tell your parents, and I will definitely be there when you break the news to Benny.” 

Castiel tensed at the name, and I was gonna ask what was wrong before he replied “I need to do this alone, Dean. I appreciate your concern but I don’t think it would be a good idea if you were there; my parents are… conservative and old fashioned.” 

My knot deflated, I slipped from Cas and turned him over so we were facing each other. “Are you sure? I don’t want them to think that I… I am another alpha. They need to know we are True Mates, and part of that is me being there Cas.” 

Castiel smiled and kissed my nose, before standing up and getting dressed. I sat up watching him put on layer by layer, until he was fully clothed. “It’s okay Dean, you have to trust in me. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” 

I was left on my bed as Castiel saw himself out. The least of my concern was getting dressed or checking to see if Sammy was traumatized by our loud sex or thinking about the fact I was no longer a virgin: I was worried about how Castiel’s parents would react. He had seemed to scared before we knotted that they wouldn’t understand, but now he was certain that our coupling would prove to them I was the one. _I just have to have faith that Cas is right_ , I thought to myself as I dressed. The scary part though? I didn’t think he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing smut, but this is what I came up with sooooo there ya go! Dark foreshadowing for a reason, and these next couple of chapters will have serious trigger warnings that as always, I place at the beginning of each chapter. I have to apologize that this is exactly a week from my last update, I just started school again! If not weekly I will be posting bi-weekly, and please feel free to leave comments or kudos below! Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings. Mentions of underage sex.

When I woke up the next morning, my entire body felt weird. They say that after your first successful knotting, your body begins to accommodate into breeding and mating. When you knot your True Mate, however, it’s a different ball game; one which not much is known about. My legs were wobbly when Castiel left, probably from his strong thigh smashing my legs as he rode me. Needless to say, I slept without cleaning myself of me and Cas’ cum. Not wanting to be late, and wanting nothing more than to see my Mate, I hurried dressing and eating my breakfast to meet our driver at the lobby. He noticed I had a different stride to my walk, and he smirked at me when he put two together: taking an Omega home, and being confident on your feet the next day. Sammy seemed to sense something too, but he didn’t ask me (thank God).

The first two classes that Friday went by very quickly. I couldn’t focus in class at all because my mind was drifting to Cas: his legs, his small breasts, his supple lips, his tight hole. And, of course, his well being. Normally Cas roams the halls or sits in the library between passing periods, but I didn’t see him all day. Lunch was no different, and my chest began to swell with worry when halfway through break, Cas wasn’t there. 

“Have you guys seen Cas?” I asked nonchalantly, trying to hide my worry. 

“He’s sick, started his heat early,” Kevin explained and continued talking with Jo. I felt my head spin and my mind felt dazed from all the possibilities of what Cas might be going through. In Chemistry, I fucked up the lab and bombed the pop quiz. It felt like my world was crumbling, unable to comprehend why I couldn’t provide for my Mate. ______________________________________ Mary Winchester is many things, but independent is not one of them. Granted, she does what she wants, and she is self sufficient; but if there’s one thing she hates it’s going to Gala’s alone. The Saturday after I lost my virginity was the Palmer House Beneficiary for Homeless Youth, and as a standing member in our society, my mom decided to attend with me as her company. Perhaps she brought me because I ignored her smoking habits, or because my dad always found an excuse to not go. Regardless, I dressed in a tux and held my moms hand as we walked onto the marble floors and began to greet all the pretentious people my mother calls friends. 

Halfway through the night, my mom pulled me aside and we headed to the balcony for her cigarette break. I was shocked she had brought me along, she normally lies about going to the bathroom and comes back smelling like smoke. As she lit her cig, my mom asked “Why are you so quiet Dean?” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Dean, please. You have been sulking since Friday, after you fucked that Omega you sneaked in.” I almost choked on my own spit. My palms sweating, I opened my mouth to make an excuse, but I was too slow. “It reeked of sex when I got home, and I saw the security tapes. There’s nothing to be ashamed of Dean, granted sex at such a young age isn’t condonable. You’re grounded.” 

“Is that all?” I asked with sarcasm, wanting to leave the balcony right there and then. 

“No. Is she the reason you haven’t been yourself?” 

“ _He_ is.” 

My mom smirked, but then her face dropped. “Dean, please, tell me it wasn’t Castiel Novak.” 

Seeing no way out, and anxious as to why it mattered, I nodded my head. My mother took her champagne and downed in on gulp, then looked ahead and stayed silent. “Why mom?” 

“He’s been sent to Verboden Boarding School. Castiel Novak broke a mating promise.” 

I could feel the dizziness intensify. It was like breathing with one lung, as if I had been smoking all those years. “What does that mean?” 

My mom finally looked at me, her face sulken without expression. “It means you won’t see Castiel until after he’s completed the mating bond to his betrothed.” I fainted on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, and for the short chapter, but I have reason! So I have the next couple chapters written, in two different plot directions: either we can follow the gossip girl direction and have Cas return a year later, or we can diverge and have Dean go to the boarding school to save Castiel. Please let me know which way you would like this story to go! Whichever way, I will post more often. Thanx guys :) leave comments and kudos below


End file.
